Underground drilling operation often requires connecting a drill tool (e.g., drill bit, backreamer, etc.) to a drill string. It is desirable to connect the drill tools to a drill string in a manner that facilitates quick and easy assembly and disassembly.
Low torque coupling, commonly referred to as “torque-less” connection, can provide such functionality. The useful life and strength of such connections can be improved upon. The present disclosure provides a low torque coupling with improved strength and durability.